Nothing left to Honor
by Erincoffeeaddict
Summary: Captain Kirk and his crew go down to explore the planet Nrutas. Scotty, Chekov and Dr. McCoy all end up getting captured by three playful nymphs who have a devilish way of killing all honor.


_Stardate 4233.7. Our destination is planet Nrutas._

Captain Kirk leaned forward in his chair to squint at the mysterious planet appearing on the view screen. The planet looked a lot like Earth – swirled with colors of green, blue and white.

"What can you tell us about the planet, Mr. Spock?"

"Oxygen and atmosphere is like that of Earth, Captain," the Vulcan answered.

Soon Dr. McCoy joined them on the bridge and carefully approached Spock. "Spock, I've been thinking," the doctor said. "And I, uh, just wanted to apologize for calling you a 'shoemaker's elf' this morning."

Spock nodded. "Apology accepted."

McCoy raised an eyebrow. "That all you have to say?"

"Indeed. Now please excuse me while I check these readings."

"Hmph," the doctor grumbled. "If you're going to be cold, then I might just take back my apology!"

Spock nodded. "Whatever you say, Doctor."

"Ah!" McCoy growled in frustration.

Then Captain Kirk told McCoy to meet him in the transporter room because he, Scotty, and Chekov would all be beaming down to the planet Nrutas. Soon all four of them were ready to beam down. Chekov was excited to be going along, since he was in dire need of a break from the ship.

Kirk gave the signal. Then he, McCoy, Scotty, and Chekov were all transported to the planet surface.

Next thing they knew, they were standing in the middle of a strange new world. A thick forest lush with green trees and mosses. There were large lily pads floating in a nearby pond and there was a swallow river running along the ground. Bright sunlight gave the forest a golden tone. This world looked like something out of an oil painting by an artist during the French Renaissance.

"So this is Nrutas," McCoy spoke as he curiously looked around at the environment.

"Aye, and it seems a wee bit too quiet for my comfort," Scotty remarked.

Chekov felt strange. Like they were being watched. In fact, this whole forest seemed to give off a queasy feeling.

"All right, I guess we better see if we can find anybody," Kirk said. "I'll go this way… Call me if you find anything."

"Sure thing, Jim," muttered McCoy as he fumbled with some things in his black bag.

"Do you think there are any life forms on this planet?" Chekov asked McCoy and Scotty after the captain had walked off in the opposite direction.

"Well, I'm not sure," McCoy replied simply. "So far we haven't seen any. No squirrels, no insects, no satyrs…"

Suddenly, Scotty reached over to Chekov and took hold of his arm. "Hold it there, lad… Don't look now but - "

"What is it?" The Russian tensed. His eyes nervously darting around.

Scotty chuckled. "Take it easy now. "Ya just got a wee caterpillar on your boot."

Chekov looked downward and sure enough, there was a tiny brown caterpillar crawling on his boot.

Scotty bent down, gently picking up the caterpillar, and put it on a nearby tree. "Well, there is life on this planet."

Then the threesome walked off together downstream to look around a bit. After three minutes or so, the silence was broken by a shrill, bird-like noise.

"What the hell was that?" McCoy mumbled, looking around in the air.

"Sparrows?" Chekov ventured.

Then they all stopped in their tracks as they spotted three young women sitting on rocks beside the river. A brunette, a blonde, and a redhead. They were barely clothed and had long, mermaid-like hair hanging down their backs.

"Look," whispered Scotty, pointing toward the three girls.

"They are quite beautiful," remarked Chekov with a smirk.

"Come on, let's go see if they'll talk to us." McCoy slowly started approaching the girls. Scotty and Chekov followed him.

The girls were startled when they saw the strangers coming towards them. They jumped up and each grabbed a big stick for protection.

"Woah woah, don't be scared," McCoy coaxed, holding up his hands in a soothing way as he moved closer. "We don't wish to harm you."

"Who are you ladies?" asked Chekov, curiously. "Are you nymphs?"

The women looked at each other, confused.

"Do ya speak?" Scotty wondered.

The nymphs didn't seem to understand. But they did calm down a bit.

"Can you understand us?" McCoy asked them. He smiled a little, trying to show the nymphs they came in peace. Then to his relief, the dark-haired girl started smiling back. She made a signal to her two companions, as if telling them that everything was okay. Then all three girls smiled sweetly and boldly walked right up to the strangers.

The blonde nymph began tugging on Scotty's arm. He smiled. "What are ya tryin' to tell me, lassie?" he asked her, gently.

The red-haired woman went to Chekov and started pulling on him. The brunette did the same to McCoy.

"W-Wait a minute…" McCoy chuckled, trying to figure out what the girls were up to. "Do want us to come with you, is that it?"

The girls mutely nodded, suddenly understanding English. So the men amusingly went along with them, deciding that these girls were perfectly harmless.

They really should have know better. As they were being yanked along, the men were startled to see that the nymphs' sweet smiles had suddenly turned into devilish smirks.

Chekov was suddenly frightened, starting to resisting as he was being pulled along. McCoy and Scotty also sensed that something wasn't right.

But when they all started resisting, it only made the nymphs angry. Suddenly, this whole situation wasn't so funny anymore.

Annoyed, each of the nymphs grabbed their man's arms in a claw-like grip and dragged them roughly along as if the men were mere toys.

The nymphs were strong and powerful – despite how fragile and feminine they looked.

"Oww! You are hurting me!" whined Chekov.

McCoy cursed under his breath as he struggled to free himself as he was dragged.

Scotty tried asking the nymphs what they were planning to do but he received no reply.

Within a few minutes, Scotty, McCoy, and Chekov were all being tied to trees. They struggled to get loose but their ropes were strong as iron.

"What you gonna do now? Leave us here!?" McCoy shouted angrily at the nymphs.

The young women had evil grins on their faces. Then the dark-haired girl sat down on the ground at McCoy's feet. She looked upward and smiled at the doctor's scowling face.

The blonde sat at Scotty's feet and examined his boots. The redhead did likewise to Chekov.

"W-What are you going to do us?" Chekov asked nervously, as the nymph touched his right boot.

Suddenly, she grabbed Chekov's boot and pulled it off, revealing his sweaty bare foot. He trembled with fear.

Then the blonde woman removed Scotty's right boot. She grinned gleefully at the sight of his bare toes.

McCoy had his right boot removed also.

Then the nymphs reached into their purses and each pulled out a long, white feather. It was then the men realized what was going to happen – they were about to get their feet tickled.

"Nyet! Not that! Please! Anything but that!" cried Chekov, terrified. He began struggling violently in his bonds, pleading and begging not to be tickled.

Scotty said nothing, but the sad expression on his face showed how scared he was.

McCoy showed no signs of fear. He refused to. Although he didn't like what was going to happen.

The women held their man's ankle in a strong grip to keep it from moving around. Then they began tickling the men's bare feet with the feathers.

Chekov screamed and burst into laughter when the feather started tickling the sole of his foot. "AAAAAHHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEEEASE! NOT MY BARE FOOT! EEEYAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHOHOHO PLEHEHEHEHEEEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

Scotty was hysterical with laughter as the blonde woman tickled his foot. "HEHEHEHEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAAAA! HELP! CAPTAIN! HEHEHEHEHEE! NO MORE! HAHAHAHA! I BEG OF YA! S-STOP IT! HAHAHAHEEHEHEEHEE! CAPTAIN SAVE US! HEHEHEHEHEE!"

McCoy bit his lip, trying hard to hold back his laughter. The doctor was getting his bare sole tickled and it wasn't easy to keep from laughing. He managed to hold in his laughter until the feather started brushing against his toes – then he exploded. "BAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! QUIT IT! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STOP DAMMIT! HAHAHAHHAHAHA! Y-YOU HAHAHAHAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIHIHIHIS! C-C-CUT IT OUT! GAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

All three of the men squirmed uncontrollably and laughed like maniacs. But the nymphs were relentless. They continued to mercilessly tickle the men's feet – exploring to find out which parts of the feet were most ticklish. Chekov and Scotty were most ticklish on the arches of their feet, while McCoy was most sensitive around his toes.

The tickle torture went on endlessly.

Meanwhile, Captain Kirk was in another part of the forest and had no idea that his crew was being tickle tortured. He tried to reach them on their communicators but there was no answer. Kirk was becoming concerned. He started walking back in the direction from which he came. After several minutes, a single sparrow darted past him, chirping loudly as it flew.

Then suddenly, Kirk heard another sound – a distant, far-off sound. It sounded like… laughter?

Confused, Kirk stopped and listened. What he heard was laughter. Male voices laughing hysterically and begging for mercy.

Kirk moved gingerly as he walked between the trees, trying to find the source of the laughter which was growing louder and louder the closer he got. Pretty soon, Kirk recognized the hysterical voices as that of his three crewmen. He was surprised and was wondering what on earth they could be laughing about. Suddenly, Kirk noticed something black wedged into the shrubbery up ahead. When he got closer he reached for it and saw that it was a boot – exactly the same kind of boot that his crewmen wore.

Kirk was even more confused now as he held the abandoned boot in his hand. It was like somebody just thrown it there… tossed it away from a good distance. He started glancing around and spotted another boot – which obviously had been carelessly thrown away like the first one.

Something was amiss. The hysterical laughter... The desperate pleading… The crewmen's discarded boots… It didn't take long for Kirk to put the pieces together. "Oh my God."

He took off sprinting through the forest and was horrified when he found his three friends tied up and being tickled on their bare feet.

It broke Kirk's heart to see this and he wanted to cover his eyes. Chekov, McCoy, and Scotty were all crying tears of laughter as they begged and screamed for the tickling to stop. But those cruel women were enjoying every minute of this and had no intention of stopping… _ever!_

Kirk grabbed his phaser and made sure it was set to 'stun'. Then he aimed it at the women. He didn't want to use the phaser but he had to rescue his friends. "Stop it!" Kirk shouted, but his words couldn't be heard over the shrieking laughter of his crew. "Stop that! Stop tickling them!" he yelled louder.

Finally, the nymphs turned around and saw the captain. They glared at him. Then a big battle began between them and the captain. But nymphs were much stronger than him, so Kirk was forced to use his phaser. He blasted each one of the women – making them fall to the ground, unconscious. They would be asleep for a while.

"Oh! Captain!" Scotty exclaimed happily as he gasped for breath. "I-I can't tell ya how glad we are to see ya!"

Kirk frowned and went to untie his friends. "Listen, we better get back to the ship quick."

McCoy agreed. "Yes, before those nymphs wake up and start tickling our tootsies again."

"Th-That was torture!" Chekov was still quivering. After everyone got untied from the trees, Kirk contacted the ship and said they were ready to beam up. The captain wished they could have learned a little more about the mysterious nymphs on this planet. However, he was certain that none of his men wanted to stick around any longer.

Very soon, all four of them were back aboard the Enterprise – safe and sound. But when they got back to the bridge, everyone was staring at McCoy, Scotty, and Chekov. Their faces were sweat-stained and their hair tousled.

Uhura got really curious when she saw that the three men were each missing a boot. "What happened?" she asked, staring at their bare feet.

McCoy cleared his throat, then spoke nervously. "Well, there were these three girls and they… they…"

"Yes?" Uhura's eyes widened.

McCoy opened his mouth to tell her, but Chekov quickly came over and grabbed his arm. "Don't tell her," the Russian whispered. "It is too humiliating."

The doctor had to agree. Then he whispered into Chekov's ear, "Don't worry. Nobody needs to ever know about this. After all… It wasn't a very honorable way to be tortured if you ask me."

So Kirk, McCoy, Scotty, and Chekov all decided they would keep the whole ordeal a secret from the others.

The End


End file.
